


Do you believe in miracles?

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [41]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, post-season 3 finale, taking liberties with the canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: What do you do when Helena is dead and all hope is gone?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



Do you believe in miracles? Do you believe that when the world is ending, when all hope has gone up in flames, along with the woman you loved, do you believe there's still a chance? 

Do you believe we can turn back time, to better days when you were partners and all was well? To a time when you were fighting, at each other's throats - when she had a gun pointed at you - and yet her heart was still beating. To when your friends were all alive and laughing together, when your deepest worry was to know why you were suddenly blonde and woke up in a bed with your best friend. 

Do you believe in miracles? Do you believe in forgiveness and absolution? That people can get better, that she was worth it all? That, had things gone otherwise, she'd be standing here at your side, free and unfettered? 

But hope is gone, vanished, with the woman you love, and nothing will ever be the same. This place so full of miracles cannot bring back the dead. 

And how lucky you have been to live in the same time as her - and isn't it selfish to wish you'd never known her. Never had to watch her die. 

But you're in a place of endless wonder, and she appears at your side and you bicker, but then the façade drops and you crumble in her arms - refuse to let go. You've stopped believing in miracles the day your first love died. You know there's no point in hoping the past were different, in telling yourself you dreamt the horror. You know you saw her die. 

But she assures you she is real, and you start to believe her. Hope isn't just in a box, it's in a smile and in a voice, in a presence at your side. Once more together - and the whole world for the taking. You don't believe in miracles, but you'll take this one if you can.


End file.
